


His job

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunters, Kisses, frist date, frist meet, vamprires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x Reader  - You met Dean when people start dying  in the town where you live  . With a close call on your end   you discover Dean's secret  and find out there is more out there than you originally thought.





	His job

It was only 10 in the morning but you felt like you had already worked a full day . It didnt help that you been up since 4 that morning. But one of your workers had called in late last night and said she wouldnt be able to open the coffee shop this morning. 

So that left you getting up earlier than you wanted to come up open up and start some backing. But between the morning rush and being short handed it left you running around for most of the morning. 

But now you finally had a chance to breath and take a short break before the lunch rush . "Have you seen the paper ?" you friend Jessica said as she came into the shop to start her shift.   
You sigh as you took a sip of your coffee " I don't have to see it " you said "There has been another attack right ?" you said and Jessica nodded putting the paper on the counter. 

You looked down at the picture .. This time it was a pretty blond woman probably no older than 20 . You scanned the article . Just like the last 3 attacks before this one see it happen at night .   
Near the park where the victim was attack and found. It says she was drained of most of her blood . Just like the other victims over the past two weeks. 

" the police have no clue what is going " Jessica said as she slip into her apron. " We either got a wild animal or a serial murder on the lose " you comment as you folded the paper up and slip it underneath the counter as the front door open. 

You looked up as two men walked in . Neither of them you recognized your town wasn't super small but it was big either . You knew most of the people in this area.   
You straighten up and put on a smile. Because even if they were not from around here . You knew a handsome man when you saw one. These two were right up there . 

One was slightly taller with hazel eyes and a kind smile . The other dark hair and bright green eyes. His smile was a little more reserved but still friendly. 

" What can I get for you guys this morning. ?" you asked Green eyes spoke up first " Just a black coffee for me " he said and then turn to the other man "Sam you better tell her your order I never remember it " 

You shared a smile with Sam who gave you his order.. Jessica started making the drinks behind you. " that will be 8.75 please " you said . Green eyes nodded and handed you some cash.   
"So did you guys just moved here ?" you asked " I don't think I have seen you around " you said . Green eyes shrugged " just passing though " he said but he leaned up against the counter brining himself a little closer "The name is Dean " he said 

You noticed the way his gaze slowly slid over you it caused your heart to race a little. "y/n " you replied " So your pretty familiar with this area ?" he asked " Been in bussiness long ? " he asked   
" A couple year now" you replied " I grew up here so yeah I am pretty familiar with the area " you said giving him a little smile. You took a deep breath 

" I would be more than happy to show you around if you wanted " you said hoping that you didnt sound stupid . You didnt get much chance to flit but with this guy it was different.   
You relaxed a little when you saw the grin that spread across his face. " I think that is an really good idea " He said . "What time do you get off ?" 

*************************************  
Dean picked you up from the coffee shop after closing . He pulled his black car up to the front just as you were locking the door . To your surprise he climbed out of the car and had the passenger door open for when yo approached the car. 

" A gentleman I see " you said stepping closer but paused before climbing in.   
" You dont see to many in this day " you said and he grinned " Maybe your just hanging out with the wrong kind of men " he said with a cute wink. 

You chuckled and slid into the car " Maybe I am " you said before he shut your door and walked around to the driver side . "So where to ? " he asked looking at you .   
" I would suggested a walk in the park it really nice since they remodel it " you said " But' he said " I feel it coming " he said and you laughed. 

You sigh .." the park not been a safe place lately " you said . Dean frowned "Like muggings " he said and you shook your head " No all four people who were attack were drained of all there blood. " you said   
" The police say the attacks happen in the park " you said looking out the window. The sun had just gone down and night was settling in. 

" They have no clue who or what doing it " Dean asked " No But what could seriously do something like that " you asked looking back over to him. 

Dean was silent for moment and you could tell he was thinking . Then he turned to you with a grin and spark in his eye " So if the park is out .. Is there a good place around here to get something sweet " he asked 

Your gaze dropped down to his mouth and watched in fascination as he slowly lick the bottom one . When you were able to pull up again and meet his eyes you felt like you had been run over .   
" I think I know of a place " you managed to get out.

*********************************

"So are you going to see him again ?" Jessica asked you a couple days later as the two of you finished up closing up the shop. You laughed "What makes you think I am going to see him again ?" you asked 

Jessica gave you a look " you haven't stop smiling since you went out with him the other night. " she said . You looked down feeling the blush on your cheeks.   
"It was a nice night " you said as you though back to sharing ice cream with Dean as the two of you walked up and down main street as you pointed out the different stores . 

That lead to him driving you home where he was waiting for you as you climbed out of the car and pulling you into his arms warm soft mouth on yours. It was so different from anything else you had experienced. 

But so was Dean he told you a little about him and his brother Sam. But you felt like there was something there he was holding back. But it didnt let it bother you to much .   
Not when the kiss came with a promise of more whispered into your ear before he left . 

"Hey I am happy for you it been a while since I have seen you this happy " Jessica said bringing you back to the present . You gave her a smile " thanks.. I dont know where this is going but I am going to enjoy it while it last " you said 

You grab your purse and waited for Jessica to do the same before the two of you walked out into the night . You locked the door " So you are ok with opening in the morning ? " you asked 

Jessica nodded " I am ok you need a day off " she said " go and be lazy " she said and you laughed . "Thanks see you on Sunday " you said before turning and heading down the street.   
You didnt live far from the shop so most days you walked. The streets were quite . Not to much a night life around here . But that why you liked it. 

You were halfway home when you sense someone behind you. You looked over your shoulder but there was no one there. You kept walking still feeling eyes on the back of your head.   
You sped up your walking hoping that this was all in your head . But as you turned the corner with only one more block to go suddenly there was a man right in front of you 

You don't have time to even breath before you were being pushed backwards . You couldnt stop yourself as you landed hard on the hard ground . The back of you head hitting the ground making you stars . 

Then crushing weight was suddenly on top of you making it hard to breath. Cold hands grab your throat twisting your head to the side painfully exposing your neck .. 

You tried to struggle and kick whoever it was on top of you off. But you couldnt he was to heavy . You heard the ragged breathing of the other person as he leaned over mouth inches from your neck   
Suddenly Your attacker were pulled off you and you learn yelling and what sounded like a fight with curses filling the air. 

Then you felt hands on you again and this time you were able to manage a scream . Struggling to get away . " Hey .. It ok it just me " The voice made you pause and you open your eyes enough to see Dean leaning over concern written all over his face. 

"Your ok " he said softly.. " Dean ?" was all you could get out.. He help you sit up slowly.. "What happen .. What is going on " you said looking around but you didnt see any signs of your attacker.  
"He got away Sam tried to chase him down " Dean said and that was when you just noticed Sam walking back towards you . 

With Dean's arms around you he help you climb to your feet. "Are you hurt ?" he asked. " I think " you replied. " He was crazy " you said leaning heavily on Dean who started steering you towards his car. 

He opened the door and help you sit down Sam walked up to you " He just disapered " he said and you thought you heard Dean say " we will find him" 

But he was shutting the door before you could say anything . Sam climbed in the back while took the driver seat . " Your not going to try find that man are you ?" you asked as he started the car.  
"we are going to get you back home " he replied . You shook your head " Promise me you wont go looking " you said .Dean didnt reply so you reached out and laid a hand on his knee. 

"Please promise me " you said again . And this time he did look over at you. His gaze soften as he laid his hand over yours .. " I promise you it will be alright " he replied. 

****************************************  
Dean left you with a promise to come back and check on in a couple hours. " take a shower and some medicine for the pain and lay down " he said as he paused in your doorway to your house.   
He wrapped his arms around you carefully before pressing his mouth down on yours. " Lock the door and get some rest " he said " come back " you said leaning up to kiss him softly again .

He hummed a little before pulling away " I will be back " he said and you nodded and let him go . 

You took a shower and that when you discovered how sore you really where. Looking in the mirror you saw the bruises already forming around your neck . You winced when you touched the back of your head. A lump already there. 

You took your shower and dried off before take a couple of pain pills before settling down on the couch under a couple blankets to wait up for Dean. You wanted to make sure he was going to be ok . Plus you had questions .. 

But you must have been more tried than you realize because before you knew it you were drifting off. You dreams were uneasy as the attack kept replaying over and over.   
You didnt know how long you had been asleep when you jerked yourself awake. Blinking a couple times in the dark room . You looked around when you realize that you weren't on the couch anymore. 

You were in your bed and you weren't alone Dean was stretched out next to you . One arm slung over your middle Face buried in the pillow . You relaxed when you saw him.   
You laid there for a bit and just watched him sleep . You watched him until he started to stir like he was aware that you were watching him. 

" Hey " he mumbled as his arm tighten around and so you scooted even closer loving the warmth his body was giving out. "Hey " you replied and you couldnt help yourself as you reached out and ran your fingers though his hair. 

His eyes drifted shut "When did you get in ?" you asked " Just a little while ago " he replied sleepily " you were sleeping so good I didnt want to wake you so I just brought you in here. "he said eyes slowly opening back up again 

" I dont even remember falling asleep " you admitted he smiled as his hand slid over your stomach fingers toying at the edge of your shirt. 

" You were exhausted " he said " What happen ?" you asked where did you go ?" Dean sigh .. " To finish my job" he replied and you stared at him trying to figure out what he meant. 

Dean took you by surprise and rolled over laying half on top of you . " Me and Sam have a unusual sort of job " he said " That is what I was doing tonight" and now you are safe that is all that is important. " he said 

You stared up at him slowly getting distracted by the feel of his hands slipping up under your shirt. "What did attack me ?" you asked . Dean dip his head so his mouth met yours lightly.. 

The room suddenly to hot . " Your safe " he said again as he deepened the kiss. Hands now every where tugging on clothes . You knew when you were being distracted on purpose but he was so good at it that you just let yourself go and responded to his kisses and touches with ones of your own. 

Soon all you could think of was him and what he was giving to you . He was everything in that one moment. 

************************************  
You woke up alone that was the first thing you realize even before opening you eyes. When you did open your eyes the room was filled with light and it was quite. You were the only person in the house 

You sat up and noticed Dean's clothes were gone and you sigh. He did say that he had finish his job up last night and he was only passing though town. 

You bit your lip to keep the hurt from building inside your chest. You dont want to assume the worse but what else could you think waking up like this . 

No point in laying here miserable wasting your day off. So you slip out of bed and headed for the shower . You took your time in the shower letting the warm water wash over your body .You let the tears that had been threaten to fall finally come , 

It took a while for the tears to finally slow down. But when they did you turned off the shower and step out wrapping a towel around your body . You open the door to the bathroom and stop short when you heard a noise coming from the living room. 

Frist you were attacked and now someone broke into your house in the bright light of day. You were fixing to make a run for your room. When someone step into the hallway ..   
Your eyes widen .. "Dean ?" you said surprised to find him standing there. Dean was grinning as he walked forward. His eyes taking in the towel .. " I hope I get back before you woke up " he said coming to a stop in front of you 

"I went to grab some breakfast " he said " But I am suddenly not hungry not for food at least. You couldnt help but smile as you felt him gentle tug on the towel . 

" I though you had left " you admitted and he slowly back up against the wall. Pressing his body up against yours . " I wouldn't do that to you " he said softly his mouth brushing up against yours.   
You sigh as you leaned forwards for a kiss. One of his hand came around the back of your neck to draw you closer. You simply melted into the kiss and even though it was just a couple hours ago you already needed him again.

You tugged at his shirt and he took a step back only to quickly remove his shirt Your hands were drawing him back in within seconds.   
" Breakfast can wait " you mummer into his skin on his neck .. He yanked the towel away from your body before picking you up and heading back to the bedroom. 

He sat you down on the bed you reached out and undid his pants for him. You looked up meeting his gaze it was dark and headed and it got hotter as he watched you slid down his jeans and lean forward to kiss the skin on his hips . 

You heard him groan as you kept kissing lower. he struggled for a second to shake off his jeans . When he finally managed to free himself he gentle pushed you back onto your back .. 

Last night had been fast and hard but this morning he was taking his time bringing you right to edge before he slow down. He did that about three times before you were crying out for him to hurry up   
He knew what buttons to push to get you where you wanted and before you knew it you were falling over with him right behind you. You curled up against him as you both try to catch your breath.   
With your head on his chest and his fingers running lazily though your hair you got the courage to finally ask what been floating in your mind. 

" So are you going to tell me what really happen ?" you asked looked at him. " I am not stupid there was something not right about that guy .. He was trying to bite me " you said   
Dean sigh and you could feel his tension . " Your think I am crazy " he said . You shifted up to an arm so you could see him better " I wont think your crazy I want to believe that I am very open minded person " you said 

Dean stared at you for a moment and you saw that he was struggling with the decision . But he finally nodded " Your right about something not being right about the guy who attack you " he said   
He looked up uncomfortable but kept talking. " He was a vampire " he said softly . You froze as his words sunk in "a vampire ?" you said trying to wrap your mind around the idea 

He wasn't joking or messing around the serious look on his face prove that. He nodded " I know it sounds crazy but believe me I have been dealing with stuff like this my whole life " he said.   
"Really ?" you asked and he nodded "So is there more than just vampires out there ?" you asked and he gave you a look "So you believe me ?" he asked 

"yeah I know I haven't know you all that long but I know your not lying beside after last night I will believe about just anything " you said He grinned " yeah I can see how that could make you a believer" he said 

Clearly more relaxed he began to tell about traveling with his brother hunting things that most people didnt even know existed. "Sounds dangerous " you commented .

He shrugged "It can be " he admitted. "So you gonna have to leave soon huh ?" you asked and he pulled you closer.. " We dont usually stay in one place to long . " he said ."to many other jobs out there " he said and you looked away 

He made you look back up at him " But that doesnt mean we can't come back " he said and that made you smile and a warm feeling spread inside your chest.   
"Yeah " you said he grinned " yeah " he replied as he kissed you. 

Two weeks later he kept his promise


End file.
